Love From the Past
by Shiroi Tsubassa
Summary: Its been around 10 years since Jr. High and everyone’s already found they’re own paths. Riku and her husband are strolling down the garden pathway when a little child trips and scrapes his knee in front of them. Who are the child’s parents? R&R plz
1. Prologue

**Summary:**Its been around 10 years since Jr. High and everyone's already found they're own paths. Riku and her husband are strolling down the garden pathway when a little child trips and scrapes his knee in front of them. Who are the child's parents? None other than Riku's Jr. High crush. She remembers him as soon as she found out her name. She makes it apparent that she never stopped loving him. What will happen when the other 3 find out?

**A/N:** This is like all Alternate Universe n everyone's out of character. It's really sappy so if u dun like sappy stuff dun read this. To make it clear for everyone, Riku was rly successful in her life and is quite well off and so's the other couple. Riku's crush. Oh yea I made up 2 characters for her crush and crush's wife.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN Angel because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this in my bedroom.

* * *

Riku felt truly happy. This was first time in so many years. No one had ever noticed but inside no matter how happy she was, there was always this little bit of grief. She had always regretted parting from him. She was aware that it was a one sided love and she tried hiding it by liking Daisuke Niwa. The memories of him started flooding back into her. _No, I can't let myself fade back into him. It's been so many years he probably doesn't even remember me…_

"Riku, isn't this park amazing? It seems as if it's made to put happiness into everyone's hearts that walks through it. Look how the flowers almost glow, nearly as beautiful as you my love. Can you hear the children's laughters?"

"You're right Daisuke. It's everything I've ever wanted, a beautiful park across the street, an ocean side view… and being with you" _Everything but the person I wanted most, I wish --_ "Ah it's bleeding… mommy where are you? Wahhhh. I want my mommy"

It was the cutest child she had ever seen. There was something about her that reminded her of some one.

"It'll be alright my dear. It's only a scrape but let me clean it for you. Promise to hold still for me?" She said as kindly as she could. The child sniffled and nodded, while whipping tears away from her eyes. "Here use my handkerchief Riku. I've already wetted it with water." He hand the handkerchief over and sat down next to the child to play with her while Riku cleaned and bandaged her wound.

As promised she stayed still throughout the entire treatment and was giggling at the jokes Daisuke was making by the end of it.

"Shurei? Where are you darling. Mommy can't find you. Come out, I have a toy for y…" She stopped talking and ran forward when she noticed her sitting and the ground. Her knee was scraped and she knew how much she hated blood. But there was a kind looking couple next to her, cleaning her wound and making her laugh. She slowed and called for her husband to catch up.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby. I knew I shouldn't have let Shurei out of my sight." The woman had said to Riku. "It was no problem at …. all" she stammered the last word out as she noticed the woman's husband. It was him. She was so happy then she realized that he was already married to this woman. She was pretty enough and looked kind but she had better hold him tight.

He noticed her staring at him. "Are you alright miss? Or Mrs.?" He said to her while smiling warmly. "It's Niwa. And I'm perfectly fine thank you for asking though. Is … Shurei alright?" She inquired with as much serenity as she could muster. "It was only a scrape but I'm still grateful for the help. But… hahaha… the name Niwa… it stirs my memory yet I do not know where I've heard it before"

"Well my name is Daisuke Niwa. Perhaps you've heard of me from somewhere?" he chuckled "And your name is?"

"It's Sai. Sai Fujiwarano. And this is my wife Karin. Nice to meet you. Thogh I must say Daisuke seems quite familiar though I still can't quite place it." He smiled.

"Well it's hard meeting someone who's actually heard of Daisuke. Would you like to join us for the rest of the scroll back to our house and eat dinner with us? Perhaps we will be able to jog your memory?" Riku joked and managed to not stare at Sai.

"Well dinner sounds delightful. I must say I do love food!" He laughed. She knew it. It was him, he had always loved food. She loved Daisuke but memories of him came to her in a landslide and oh how she had loved being around him.

* * *

Please Review lots


	2. Devastation

Forks and knives clinked as they ate. For some reason everyone was relatively quiet during dinner except for one failed attempt for conversation made by Daisuke. It was after dinner that the fun had started.

Everyone had gone outside to the patio. She had just gone in to make another pitcher of lemonade after Shurei spilled the last one. _I wonder if he remembered yet. I want to tell him yet how would I bring it up. _"Riku-kun…?" He asked questioningly as if he wasn't sure if it was really her. She almost dropped the pitcher from shock.

"So you did remember? Our Jr. High? Daisuke?" she questioned shyly. She wasn't sure yet if he was asking about her or if he remembered. The only response she got was a slow nod but that was enough for her. It was awkward as she finished making the lemonade as he stood against the fridge and stared. She got used to it though and by the time it was properly chilled they were comfortable to each other again. It seemed like the hands of time had turned back to when they were younger again.

"Daisuke dear, I've brought more lemonade. I think we should let the ice chill it some more before we drink it though." She said warmly. She didn't know the kind of gaze that Sai was giving her. It looked so sad, as if he felt sorry for her… just like when they were in Jr. High.

"Riku-san I'm so sorry about Shurei. I'm sure she'll sit still and not jump around this time" Karin smiled and almost looked demure.

"Think nothing of it dear. I think Sai has much bigger news to announce to everyone?" she coyly laughed.

The women where chattering away about what Sai was like when he was younger while the men, who never really talked to each other in school had little to talk about. The only real conversation that came up was "So Sai… were you aware of Riku's feelings in school?"

"Yes… I was… it was only a one sided love" _To her _he thought "I was in love with Karin at the time." _If only she hadn't liked him, it would have been a lot simpler. After all he had spent a lot of time trying to not make his love for Karin so apparent. Though I had like Riku at one point…_

"And I still am… though Riku's attentions were… interesting… least to say." It was then that they felt a slight tremble. The earthquake had only been damaging the other side of the gulf so they felt only the slight movements.

At the time that the Fujiwarano's were leaving, it had been made apparent that they planned to walk back home… all the way to the other side of the gulf. They had only come to the back because of it's beauty. Naturally Riku offered to drive them home. After a while of the customary refusing the finally got into the car. Daisuke decided to remain home after the conversation him and Sai had.

During the ride back Sai sat at the front and chatted casually with Riku about their past. He didn't realize that she had still liked him and him talking about it wasn't doing anything to help her stop wanting to twist and kiss him right in front of Karin. She to hold tight onto her steering wheel to keep her focused on the road.

As she entered the region that Sai lived in. The deeper she got in, the more destroyed the houses were. Automatically she turned on the radio and listened for news. "earthquake damage the northern side of the gulf and housed have been deemed unsafe in the area for inhabitants until further notice…" She stopped her car on the side curb there.

"…I'm so sorry do you want to see if you can salvage anything from your house…?" Riku whispered. There was no answer except for Sai looking out the window and trying to gaze far enough to see his house. She drove on.

He could hardly believe what had happened. When she asked if he wanted to see his house he couldn't even talk. When they saw they're house… it was a pile of wood and cement. He could see some of his clothing hanging on a loose nail or of the sort.

He and his wife had slowly gotten off the car to see if they could salvage anything. Riku had offered her house to them until they could find another house. They would have had no choice but to accept. Shurei stay in the car and started crying. He was close to a break down. He had worked so hard to be able to afford such a large house in this district. He knew that he was close to a breakdown. The next thing he knew, before the first teardrop could wholly form was someone hugging him. He choked back his tears and pushed her off. Riku tried to comfort him with a smile before she turned to find his wife.

There was nothing they could salvage. The ride back was dead silent except for the rushing winds by the car. It was so solemn, almost like at a funeral house. She had tried to comfort him but there was little she could do when his wife was there. She didn't want to take the little that was left for her.

"I had just heard about the earthquake on the news… I'm so sorry. Please, you're welcome in our house for as long as you want and need" Daisuke rushed to the car. He looked worried. Forgetting about their Jr. High relationship, he was willing to help anyone in need.

After they had been shown to their rooms, Riku told everyone that if they felt hungry at night, that she had prepared lots of snacks. After all she knew both Daisuke and Sai's appetites very well. No matter what the situation, they could both eat like pigs until they were full.

* * *

Read and Reviews plz... i dunno how the story's rly progressing or SHOULD be progressing


	3. Memories and Confessions

Just to make things clearer. This guy wasn't just chubby he was fat... dunno how i thot of it but now he's all normal and cute

* * *

It was already 3:30 in the morning when she had got up to clean the trays she had laid the snacks out on

It was already 3:30 in the morning when she had got up to clean the trays she had laid the snacks out on. She had heard Daisuke getting up to eat around midnight. It was too early to get dressed so she just worn her pyjamas which was just a thin strap dress that went down barely far enough to cover her underwear. She didn't think that anyone would be downstairs. Though what she found downstairs did shock her. Sai was still there nibbling on a cheese ball. She was furiously blushing at what she was wearing and was about to silently go change but she noticed that he was looking at her and thought it would be rude to just leave.

Still pink Riku started the conversation. "Sai shouldn't you be sleeping by now? Won't your head hurt in the morning?" she whispered to him as if not to wake the rest of the household.

"I… I'm not tired. And anyways… headaches are common to me anyways. Do you have anything to drink here?" he grumbled, only sounding hopeful for liquor to drown his pains in. She went to get a bottle of their best wine, poured a glass for Sai and herself and sat back down.

He drained the glass in one gulp.

"Much better… why did things have to end up like this…" She pushed the bottle towards him and let him drink to his contentment.

The more he drank the more willing he became to talk. They talked of memories of they're youth the most. "Sai… I had like you since the beginning of the first year of school… I'm sure you have noticed… but why is it that when I told you… you just accepted it with a few words and went back to being friends with me?... It's sad when I think about it. Always a one sided love…" she whimpered.

"Riku… I didn't want to risk our friendship… besides by the time you told me I had already liked Karin…" He reasoned with her "Don't feel too bad about it Riku… it wasn't always a one sided love…" He winked at her "In the second year… I liked you… you entranced me and I couldn't get my mind off of you. You were like something I could never have. I had no idea that you liked me then. You were always so annoyed by me. You said that you hated my immaturity and never physically liked me because I was chubby back then."

"Those were good memories… we used to talk… well only at school or on the computer but that was good enough for me. You weren't that smart back then… well you never tried or studied or did your homework until the last year. You always used me for marks and cheated off of me. I knew you were using me and I thought I should stop but I couldn't. It gave me a reason to be with you…Sai…"

"Riku… those were old times… it can't hurt now… it's been-"

"Can't hurt? Do you know how much it hurt when I found you loved Karin? How much it hurt when I never saw you again after the last year of school together? How much I missed you? How every time I was happy the only damper was that you weren't there? How I feel when I remember? Even now…" She almost cried. Her eyes watered.

"Riku... you aren't saying that you still love me are you?" She just looked at him with those deep hazel eyes never looking away from his. "Riku! We're both married. That can never happen between us… I have a child… please… don't make my life harder for me than it already is…" He drained another 2 glass of wine. His face was starting to go red from the alcohol.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered with wide eyed innocence as she watch him finish the entire bottle. She looked down as he walked to where she got the wine and grabbed another bottle. This one he just drank completely in 2 minutes. He wobbled now. And when he sat down next to her again… he looked at her differently. More kindly and draped his sweater over her when he noticed her shiver. They averted their eyes and he whispered as if he were scared "I don't know if I still love you like I did before or if more so now… but Karin I love her also… and Shurei… I'm sure you understand… I don't know what to do now." He gazed at her differently yet again. But this time like a newly wed man on a honeymoon about to get what he's been waiting for.

* * *

Again please review. I think you get where i'm going at now


End file.
